


Rollow - Sweet Nothing?

by SimplyLeez



Category: The RageGaming Crew
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sickingly sweet day that only comes around once a year, Valentines day, two friends decide they have nothing better to do than hang but it goes a bit further than that - Holage/Rollow (RageXHollow) also smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollow - Sweet Nothing?

Valentine's day a day in which you give your loved one a reminder of how much you live them in object form, be it chocolate or flowers to a meal out all are romantic and special in their own way. But what about the ones that maybe don't have a valentine on this special day, they kind of feel left out it find something else to occupy their mind to take them away from the fact that they're single. These sort of people decide to sit and play video games, read books, or sleep all the while thinking of what it is that makes then single on a day like today, the day that most people find joyful and happy, along with the day before rushers desperately looking for someone to love, but these two people are different to everyone else, they loved each other in many ways.

Well, on this Valentine's Day two lonely best friends decided to get together, and by get together I mean spend time together. These two, Josh and Aaron, decided to hang out and chill all day whether it be playing video games to well anything really; they simply loved each other's company, heck they loved each other! They had been playing games for quite a while when Josh said "hey why don't we watch a movie, it'll be fun? "Uh yeah, yeah sure" said a completely entranced Aaron who was staring at the blank screen. Josh rambled on about what movie to watch as Aaron just sat there and nodded his head every now and again to at least make it look like he was listening; Josh seemed to realise his friend has zoned out and was quite frankly worried "you okay dude?" he questioned sounding very concerned for his friend. Aaron shook his head lightly, "yeah I'm fine don't worry" he stated with what seemed to be confidence. "Really dude? You know you can tell me" Josh said reassuringly which in turn received a small, almost weak smile from Aaron.

They were half way through a romantic comedy that Aaron had picked at random and at that moment Josh started to wonder what would happen if he said something to Aaron about the way he feels, no not in the friendly way…more than a friend way, and that was the problem. 'What would he think of me? Would he leave? What is he's so disgraced that he won't be friends with me anymore?' All these questions ran around of Josh's head as he continued to 'watch' the movie. Soon the two were staring at the screen like zombies until Aaron moved his head ever so slowly to rest upon Josh's shoulder to which Josh blushed deeply but Aaron only lightly. The movie credits, later, rolled down the screen indicating the end of the movie so Josh got up, not too quick that Aaron couldn't move his head first though, and switched off the movie.

"Game?" Josh asked sweetly and almost, almost, out of character; Aaron nodded lightly as Josh stood, ejected the disk and switched the console. They grabbed the controllers and sat back on the sofa ready to play a new game Josh had recently bought. In a matter of minutes they were deep into the game and boy were they getting competitive, "no! Get back there" Josh screamed because Aaron passed him, he leaned into Aaron's side almost pushing the other over, if he hadn't pushed back, in an attempt to distract the other. The race continued and Josh was practically sitting in Aaron's lap but neither of them complained, they just wanted to win, well that or they enjoyed it.

"Ha-ha I win!" Aaron exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air in the process; "no fair" Josh mumbled crossing his arms. Aaron slung his arms over Josh's shoulders unintentionally, who was still sitting in Aaron's lap, resting them lightly on his chest. "Uh… Aaron?" Josh whispered after a short while as his face began to grow very hot, he realised that wasn't the only thing growing. Aaron slouched back a bit and Josh followed him. Aaron smiled and said with to dirty look on his face "if you want I can move my hands further down?" Josh cringed but nodded slowly as he felt Aaron's hands slowly slide down his shirt pulling it tight at the hem and pulled it up over Josh's head revealing his bare chest which Aaron placed his cool, slender hands on. He slowly started to smile as Josh moved his head back to Aaron's shoulder to rest next to his acing his back, letting out a sigh of relief. Aaron smirked as he twisted his head to the side and pressed a kiss upon the corner of Josh's mouth but that wasn't enough, Josh moved so he has sitting facing his 'friend', brought his hands around his neck and roughly pulled him into an unexpected kiss. Their eyes closed and Aaron's arms wound around Josh's waist and they were engulfed in pure bliss.

Aaron practically pulled Josh's mouth open with his own, gently yet impatiently, and slid his tongue into the others mouth to which he gained a soft whimper of a moan. Aaron laughed lightly at Josh's actions that was until Josh took one hand to his chest and dragged it teasingly slow across and down his stomach while Josh's other hand slowly caressed the back of his neck. Josh grabbed the hem of Aaron's shirt frantically and pulled it to Aaron's head and slid it over when they parted; Josh pushed Aaron further back on the sofa and begun hovering his mouth over his trim chest. Breathing heavily Aaron tilted his head up and let out a small groan feeling a sensation of Josh's breath against his skin rush throughout his body, Josh slowly started making his way down Aaron's bare chest leaving kisses all the way down smiling with each one.

Josh found his way to the top of Aaron's jeans and slowly hooked his finger in the waistband slowly sliding his hand into the other pants grasping Aaron's half hardened member; Aaron's breath was caught in his throat at the sudden touch, he turned his head to see Josh with a devilish smirk on his face clearly pleased with the pleasure he just brought the other. Josh brought his hand painfully backwards and forwards causing Aaron to whine in anticipation and impatience, Aaron unintentionally bucked his hips upwards into Josh's hand to which Josh only smirked and removed his hand.

Josh pushed himself up to connect their lips forcefully and passionately while he nervously fumbled with Aaron's trousers, as soon as he got them unfastened he pulled them down in one swift movement bringing Aaron's boxers along with. Aaron gasped as Josh began to slid down him until he was kneeling in front of the sofa, Josh let out a quite shaky breath before looking up to the other who nodded for him to continue; Josh was nervous to say the least he had never done well really anything like this before never the less he lowered his head onto Aarons member slowly. Aaron let out a moan as he felt the slick warmth of Josh's mouth around him, he slid his long fingers through the others short hair, which along with Aaron's moaning would turn Josh on even more. "J-Josh stop!" Aaron choked out as he felt if the other continued any longer it wouldn't take long for him to finish and there's no fun in that now is there? Josh released Aaron's member slowly and teasingly with a small pop.

Aaron quickly pulled Josh up onto the sofa and pinned him down so that they were completely spread out on it; Josh suddenly felt quite intimidated and vulnerable but to say he didn't enjoy it would be lying. Josh lay there his mouth slightly agape, panting quite heavily but not enough to stop him from reaching up and connecting his and Aaron's lips once again; Aaron began unbuttoning Josh's jeans "I'm not going to do anything you don't want to, okay?" Aaron whispered right against Josh's ear making him shudder but he nodded as he was pretty sure he couldn't form words at this moment. Aaron gently tugged down his jeans and boxers together, Josh let out a strangled gasp at his friend's actions and he began to grow more and more nervous but the smile on Aarons face reassured him that it would be fine. Aaron slowly grasped Josh's member and started to massage it. Josh started to calm down as he was getting a lot of pleasure out of it, Aaron slowly moved his head closer to the tip of Josh's erect member slowly sucking the tip with his mouth before letting his member slid gently into his mouth cushioned by his lips. Aaron was now engrossed in pleasuring Josh, he continuously bobbed his head up and down, gently looking into Josh's eyes with every up movement.

Aaron slid one hand up Josh's body and to his face; he slid his three middle fingers into the other mouth, Josh took the hint and began to lick and suck in them. When Aaron thought it was enough he removed his fingers and pulled off of Josh's member, quickly giving it a final lick. "You okay with this?" Aaron whispered as he rimmed Josh's tight hole, Josh nodded furiously as he became ever so slightly impatient; Aaron cautiously inserted a first finger, watching as Josh squirmed slightly. He proceeded to add a second finger, Josh winced and clenched his teeth together as if it would prevent the pain, Aaron begun to slowly scissor his fingers and then inserted final third finger before eventually pulling them out earning a mix between a groan and whimper from Josh.

Aaron positioned his member and slowly entered the other with one of his hands on Josh's hip the other around his neck as they distracted themselves with a deep, meaningful and passionate kiss making the moment even sweeter. They stayed perfectly still until Josh whispered a soft 'go' Aaron slowly started to slide his member deeper inside of Josh, as he became faster and faster Josh started moaning and whimpering gradually becoming louder. Aaron pulled his member out and finally back in, hitting Josh just right. Josh came with a scream and then Aaron later, the two were breathing heavily and smiling at each other fell into a long kiss.

That night they fell asleep together and they fell in love with each other…and people say romance is dead!


End file.
